Pages from History
by Z98
Summary: A series of shorts set in the C&C universe, offering a peek into its people, its history, and its secrets.
1. A Brief Calm

April 20, 2031

Cairo, Nod Command Center

Two full armored regiments and assorted mechanized infantry units occupied the remnants of the Nod base. Despite this, the area was still full of Nod insurgents and infiltrators. As such, Field Commander Michael McNeil rarely had time to look out at the landscape, though finding a good view in this godforsaken wasteland wasn't easy. Thus he was almost glad when Chandra interrupted him. Almost.

"Mac, we're receiving an encrypted transmission from Berlin. It's Major General Langley."

"I'll take it in my quarters," McNeil said.

Like all the other rooms, Mac's quarters aboard the Kodiak was extremely cramped. The only luxury he had was not having to share it, but with spaces this small, that was little consolation. After authenticating, Langley appeared on his monitor.

"Will, what's the occasion?" McNeil greeted as he popped open a can.

"Drinking on the job?" Langley joked. "I really hadn't pegged you as the type, Mac."

"This is soda, Will. I've never heard of anyone getting drunk off of caffeine."

"I'm sure you could manage."

McNeil decided to ignore that jab. "So, what required you dragging me into this coffin just to speak with you?"

"Funny as always. I was looking over your after action report. You actually got it in on a timely manner this time."

"Bite me," McNeil said, deciding insubordination was justified this instance.

"You'd probably taste rotten," Langley replied without blinking. "Anyways, you mention finding three old Mammoth Mark Is and getting them running. They spearheaded your initial assaults?"

McNeil nodded. "That's right. The Mark II didn't get here until we'd already taken out the first ICBM. Those things really fucked up Nod's defenses, even if they're thirty years old."

"And it seems three of them working together were enough to destroy an Obelisk of Light. Three Titans couldn't pull that off."

"True, though the Mark II chewed through the other base fairly easily by itself. Those railguns really turned the tide."

"Yes, I've read the reports on them. Still, I imagine your job would have been a lot easier with more than one Mark II."

McNeil snorted. "You kidding? I would've taken as many as I could get! Nearly lost this one to a Cyborg Commando though. Those fuckers are nasty with their plasma weapons."

Onscreen, Langley paused. "That would've been quite the black mark on your record."

"Hey, I didn't lose it. Isn't that good enough?"

A chuckle sounded from the speakers. "Point. So? How'd you avoid losing a very expensive walker?"

"One of the Wolverines rammed into it and literally forced it in front of the Mark II. The Mark II was then able to target the Commando. I do believe that part was in my report."

"Hmm, yes. Sergeant Garcia Ramirez, recommended for the Silver Star. I believe the recommendation was approved."

McNeil nodded gravely, grinding his teeth. As if a piece of medal and some ribbons would compensate Ramirez's family for the loss of their son. Still, it at least let them know he had given his life for something.

"Mobility does seem to be an issue with the Mark II," Langley commented. "That thing's too big to be a truly effective weapons platform."

Tilting his head, McNeil regarded the screen. "If I remember correctly, you were one of the few people who said the technology behind the Mark II wasn't ready for that kind of deployment."

"Your memory's surprisingly good today. Anyways, the weapons system is good in principle, but the way it's used has some major weaknesses. The prototype at the England testing facility was taken down by those Banshee fighters. Yours nearly got taken out by a single Cyborg Commando because it approached from behind."

"Can't argue with that."

"We have to rethink how we're using the walker technology. I'd say the most successful deployment would be the Wolverines."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Wolverines play havoc with Nod light vehicles and infantry. Sure our Titans gain a range advantage by being mounted, but I've found Wolverines to be more flexible. Do remember I helped force through the design when I was a colonel."

"You sure you ever served as a field officer and not just some R&D guy?"

"Hah. I wanted the Wolverine because Nod infantry was chewing my Titans to pieces. Despite their firepower, they're not designed to take on infantry and the lack of a machinegun is one of the dumber design decisions I've seen."

"I'll give you that. But the Titans overall are still effective tanks."

Langley grunted. "Maybe. I'll be testing out some concepts in Project Lazarus to see if we can do better. I'm tagging parts of your report as reference material, so I'm giving you a heads up. There will likely be people who'll demand to know why you're 'endorsing' my 'obsolete' proposals."

"Oh. Just great. Well, best of luck with Lazarus. Hopefully it won't get derailed by your critics."

A wolfish smile appeared. "General Cortez likes the idea. Hopefully that'll be enough for me to start seeing some results in the project."

"Commander McNeil to the bridge," Chandra's voice said over the intercom.

"Uh oh, sounds like trouble. I'll talk to you later, Will."

The link terminated and McNeil sighed, preparing to deal with whatever new crisis had just come his way.


	2. Loose Ends

September 12, 2031

GDI Military Hospital, London

There was something about being confined to a hospital that was absolutely revolting to independent spirits. Brigadier General Michael McNeil was as independent as they came and by the third day after waking from his coma, some of the nurses were secretly glad he'd been unconscious for the last few months while being put back together. TV held very little appeal for McNeil but his boredom was driving him to stare aimlessly at whatever was on. Thus it was with great relief that a visitor appeared one day. The Major General knocked on the doorframe as he entered and McNeil grinned at the sight of the officer.

"Will!"

James William Langley nodded and returned the grin. "Mac." Pulling up a chair, Langley settled down. "How've you been?"

"Bored out of my mind. You're here to break me out, right?"

Langley chuckled. "Sorry, Mac, but I'm not about to try and overrule doctors. Who knows when I'll need to be in their good graces."

"Too true," McNeil said, raising his voice. "So what brings you to London? It can't be because you wanted to listen to the crockneys."

"That's it! No pillow fluffing for you tonight, Mac!" a female voice sounded from the hallway.

The outburst caused Langley to sit there for several seconds before he looked to McNeil for an explanation. The bedridden soldier cracked a smile.

"One of the nurses, Wendy, I believe."

"I see. Well, as much as I hate to ruin your fun, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news," Langley said, his face stiffening.

McNeil grumbled. "And here I thought I'd heard all the bad news."

"Not quite," Langley stated and pulled out a small velvet box. "This is the good news."

For a second McNeil stared in disbelief as Langley opened the box. In it was a silver star.

"Son of a."

This time it was Langley grinning. "Congratulation, Mac. You've been promoted. You ready for the bad news?"

"I've been assigned a stationary post, haven't I?"

Langley nodded. "Sorry Mac, but you were already an exception as a Field Commander. Traditionally, Brigadiers and higher get posted to a region and are expected to stay put. You got away with it because you were so damn good at the job."

"So how come I can't stay in the job if I'm so damn good?"

"Because they found someone just as good."

McNeil blinked. "Who? Wait, don't tell me. It's Granger, isn't it?"

"Yeah. He really pulled through during Cabal's rampage. And you have to admit, the guy's pretty sharp."

"I'll give him that, but he's still stealing my job!"

"Your fault for being so stubborn. Solomon decided to promote you while you were in the coma so you couldn't protest it. He's pretty sneaky for an old school general. There's a rumor going around that he's looking to have you succeed him. The running joke is that every leader of GDI has to have killed Kane at least once."

McNeil gave Langley a curious look. "You really think he slipped away?"

A shrug. "They can't find a body. I seem to recall a similar situation about thirty years back."

An awkward silence settled in as McNeil stared ahead blankly. Langley tapped his friend on the shoulder to get his attention once more.

"Anyways, I'm also here to deliver your assignment. Once discharged from the hospital, you're to report to Southern Cross."

"In what capacity?"

"Why, as the base CO. General Cortez is being transferred to head the newly formed Department of Mutant Affairs so there's a current opening. Hell Mac, you lived at Southern Cross for two years before everything went to hell. You'll do fine."

"Damn it, that doesn't mean I want the job. Too bad threating to resign won't work."

Langley chuckled and stood. "You could try it, but Solomon isn't likely to buy it. Anyways, I've delivered the news. Enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"Thanks for dropping by," said McNeil. "And next time, try to sneak some booze in. The food here needs some flavoring."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe bribe one of the nurses to sneak in a bottle of champagne. God knows you've got nothing to offer them."

"Oh lay off already. It's not sporting to kick a man when he's down!"

Langley burst out laughing and shook his head. "You've never been down in your life, Mac."

With that he nodded a farewell and joined his aide outside the room. Once they turned a corner, she spoke.

"You didn't tell him where you're being assigned."

Langley grimaced. "No need to dig up old wounds. Besides, he'll find out eventually."

"Isn't it better you tell him right away?"

A wary grin crossed Langley's face. "Lieutenant, did I ever mention you're incredibly empathetic?"

"Several times, sir.. It's why you ask me for advice on Dr. Boudreau."

"True enough. But that doesn't mean I always take your advice. This time might just be one of them."

"Yes sir."

"That doesn't mean you're to stop giving me advice."

"Of course not, sir."

End

I think it's fairly easy to guess where Langley's been assigned. Anyways, these shorts are basically ideas that by themselves don't make up a full story or I would have trouble integrating into a story. These are just teasers. I've got a few juicy ones down the line. Oh, and I don't own C&C and whatnot. If I did, I wouldn't have let EA butcher it.

Z98


End file.
